Renewable energy is capturing an increasing amount of attention. And among renewable energy sources, the use of solar energy for generating electricity is now a viable option for many electrical energy needs, and solar energy will become more and more viable relative to other applications. In the context of electrical generation systems (e.g., photovoltaic systems greater than 100 kW), the performance, reliability and regulatory aspects of three-phase grid-tie photovoltaic (PV) inverters and the arrays to which they are connected are issues that will continue to garner attention.
Development of this class of equipment for the North American market over recent years has resulted in a set of commonly encountered characteristics. These attributes, while acquired through experience and adversity, have led to the present-day condition where the dominant indices of performance, particularly energy efficiency, have plateaued, and as a consequence, new solutions and approaches are needed to provide performance improvement.